Single pole double throw switches can be fabricated using a number of different fabrication technologies. Typical ways use semiconductor devices such as PIN diodes or MESFETS. However, these devices have finite reactances and resistances that can cause problems of limiting bandwidth, insertion loss, isolation, and power handling capability. The non-linearities caused by these devices can cause intermodulation distortion at RF power levels. The power dissipation can also be a problem.
MEMS switches are known for creating RF components. Single pole single throw (SPST) MEMS switches or contacts are know. However, little work has been done to implement these contacts into a single pole double throw (SPDT) architecture, which is a widely used form isolation while retaining low insertion loss and wide bandwidth. Other desirable features include low power dissipation and low intermodulation distortion.
The present application teaches a system which exhibits these attributes in an RF SPDT switch. Operations that are described herein produce a layout in which isolation is maximized over an extremely wide frequency range while maintaining excellent insertion loss. In addition, the use of MEMS enables power dissipation and intermodulation distortion to be minimized.